The application generally relates to light emitting diode assemblies and systems, and more particularly, the disclosure relates to an assembly for a high-power LED with a light pipe.
Light pipes conduct the flow of light from a light source to a point of use. Light pipes may be used to illuminate areas that are small or hazardous and do not permit the installation of a standard incandescent or fluorescent light bulb. Light pipes may also be used in heat transfer and ultraviolet light (UV) curing applications. There are two basic types of light pipes: liquid and fiber optic. Liquid light pipes have a flexible outer sheath and a light-conducting liquid core. They are sealed with quartz windows that can be made transparent to a range of wavelengths. Fiber optic light pipes consist of a non-coherent bundle of optical fibers. The fibers at each end of the bundle are tightly compressed, cut perpendicular to the axis of the fibers, and polished to permit light to pass into and out of the bundle. Fiber optic light pipes are less flexible than liquid light pipes, but are well-suited for the transmission of light in the visible and near-infrared range. Liquid light pipes are better suited for the transmission of UV light. Light pipes may be rigid and straight, rigid and bent, or flexible.
An LED light pipe is a linear light source that uses a large core optical fiber rod that projects a band of LED driven light along the entire length of the rod. The LED meets recently established regulatory standards by the European Union (EU) market restricting the use of new electrical and electronic equipment containing more than agreed levels of toxic or hazardous substances, e.g., lead, cadmium, mercury, hexavalent chromium, polybrominated biphenyl (PBB) and polybrominated diphenyl ether (PBDE) flame retardants. The LED light pipe may be used for accent and trim lighting found in appliances, automobiles and displays, and may also be used as a direct lighting source for interior or exterior lighting in configurable shapes and sizes. An LED light pipe includes an LED, light pipe, driver circuit board, brackets and cables. An LED may also include various colors of high-power LEDs and dimming controls.
Most existing high power LEDs are customized for specific applications, and are assembled by soldering the various components together, or by adhesively attaching the components to a thermally conductive substrate using an epoxy that is thermally conductive. The electrical and thermal interconnections are separately configured, which is a labor intensive process.
What is needed is an LED light engine assembly for a light pipe having components that can be assembled without soldering or adhesives, and which integrates the electrical interconnect and interface into a single unit. Another need to be satisfied is to provide a simple optical interface into which a light pipe may be inserted.
Intended advantages of the disclosed systems and/or methods satisfy one or more of these needs or provide other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments that fall within the scope of the claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.